Naranja
by amy-chan kagamine
Summary: Así volviendo a besarse, sellando aquel juramento de amor aquella bella tarde anaranjada, sellando esas palabras llenas del mismo sentimiento: Amor. ni a mi me gustan mis summarys


Amy: holaaaaa

Mia: que tallll

Mika: hello

Ary: mmm… hola.

Amy, mia, mika: ABURRIDAAAA

Amy: ok ya; les presento amis queridas personalidades.

Esta historia esta basada en orange de mis queridos gemelos incestuosos.

Disclaimer: vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si lo fuera ya abrían 17 mangas, un anime con 8 temporadas, un anime ecchi de RINxLEN y rin y len serian la pareja oficial *O*

**Naranja**

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde,el cielo estaba teñido de un naranja oscuro que hacia resaltar las nuves blancas y esponjas, no tenia idea a donde me dirijia, ya que siempre que salía del instituto se iva al parque con amada amiga Rin Arato. Si, ella era su AMADA, la adoraba, pero, ella no lo sabia. El la extrañaba, aunque no la haya visto solo ese dia, ella habia faltado ese dia por un resfriado, el estaba preocupado, mas de lo necesario.

El hiba por la calle, ella una tarde tranquila, habían postes negros cuidadosamente alineados unos con otros, se sentía incompleto sin su Rin a su lado caminando. Con cada paso que daba, recordaba todos los días que paso con ella, donde incluso un dia aburrido se convertía en el mejor de todos, porque ella siempre estuvo a su lado sonriendo. Lo creeran dependiente, exagerado o cualquier otra cosa, pero el la amaba de verdad. Nada era igual si ella no estaba a su lado.

Recordaba los días anteriones: su figura anaranjada y fina que siempre estaba en el salón de clases; el siempre se preguntava que es lo que ella buscaba fuera de la ventana mientras mirava el perfecto cielo color azul como sus ojos.

Recordaba sus manos, siempre suavemente tomadas en su camino de regreso a sus casas. Recordaba que su pie siempre se tropezaba en un escaloncito del parque donde solian ir ellos dos.

El siempre oraba por la felizidad de ambos.

Ese dia pasaron muchas personas a su lado, el sabia que ninguna de esas personas podrían igualar la ternura, el cariño y la belleza de Rin. De SU Rin.

Recordaba esas tardes donde el solo le cantaba a ella, le cantaba y le cantaría solo a ella para siempre.

Siempre se preguntaba si podría volver hacia atrás para intentar que sus peleas anteriores jamás hubieran existido y poder preocuparse mas por ella. Tenia muchas razones para olvidarla pero simplemente no podía y no quería, ese sentimiento era muy fuerte como para olvidarlo simplemente.

Luego de haber caminado bastante. Lo savia porque sus pies ya le dolían. Se dio cuenta que haia llegado al departamento de Rin, obsevo como una figura anranjada po el ocaso se asomava hacia afuera, sse quedaron mirándose, perdidos en los ojos azules del otro.

-Len…- murmuro ella, con el suficiente volumen de voz para que el muchacho pudiera escucharla.-… h-hola…- termino de pronunciar.

-hola Rin…- le devolvió el saludo.- ¿Te sientes mejor?¿ como esta tu resfriado?- la interrogo el rubio con un tono de preocupación mesclado con ternura.

-Si, gracias por preguntar, ¿quieres pasar? Solo Sali para poder tomar aire.- Le ofreció la chica.

-no gracias, solo pase a ver como estabas.- contesto este.

-ah, ok…- pronuncio, con cierto tono de tristeza.

-a-adiós Rin…- dijo Len.

- adiós…- pronuncio en tono bajo la chica.

Rin estaba por darse vuelta para poder entrar en su hogar, pero Len se lo impidió tomándola de los hombros y juntando todo el valor que podía poseer intento decir:

-Rin… yo…- pronunciaba difícilmente, sentía como su corazón golpeava su pecho.-… yo… te qui-i… te…- suspiro- te amo…- pronuncio por fin.

Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, hasta se podría escuchar el palpitar de dos corazones fuertemente.

-Len… yo… no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, perdón…-declaro Rin, Len se quedo congelado: habia confesado su amor hacia su mejor amiga y esta lo rechazó.

-Rin, perdón… será mejor que me valla- pronuncio Len con pesadez, con la cabeza baja, al subirla sintió una calidez en sus labios, al ver que eran los labios de Rin este quedo confundido, pasaron pocos segundos para que este correspondiera al beso con ternura y dulzura. Al separarse por falta de aire Len quedo confundido ¿Rin lo amaba o no?

- era broma, baka, yo… también te amo- pronuncio Rin con sierto rubor en sus mejillas. A Len le invadió una enorme felicidad por esas simples pero bellas palabras.

Len agarro con desespero, pero con cuidado, el rostro de Rin y volvió a estampar un beso en sus labios, el cual fue rápidamente correspondido por Rin.

-te amo.- DECLARO Rin.

-yo mas…- secundo Len. Así volviendo a besarse, sellando aquel juramento de amor aquella bella tarde anaranjada, sellando esas palabras llenas del mismo sentimiento: Amor.

Mia: siiiiii, creí que jamás acabaríamos.

Amy: pero lo terminamos

Mika: porque tuviste un ataque de inspiración…

Amy: asi es…

Mia: y porque te aminazamos con pistolas en la cabeza…

Amy: eso también

Mika: y ary-chan?

Amy: no se, estaba aquí sunto ami y puf! Desapareció…

Ary entrando sosteniéndose el estomago…

Ary: trio de bakas, me hisieron vomitar arcoíris, brillantina y flores por tan dulce finc, me dara diabetes…

Amy: no exageres no estuvo tan… bueno si ya, si estuvo un poco dulzon. Pero lo termine, y fue rápido.

Mika: pofaaa comenten que estas locas molestan cuando escriben…

Amy, ary y mia mirando con miradas asesinas a mika

Amy: MALAAAAAAA. Pero bueno, esa osa tiene razón, me encantaría que comentenn pofaaaaaaaaaa *O*

Amy, mia, ary y mika: chaooooo genteeeee


End file.
